Flores en el ático
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: En la profundidad de su alma, quiere pensar que todo está bien.


¡Hola, sempais! Les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva historia, que surgió como un regalo para nuestro querido Itachi- _sempai_ y su cumpleaños. Hum, lo cierto es que tenía planeado algo bonito y eso, pero mi memoria USB decidió formatearse sola y lo que llevaba termino siendo borrado, así que tuve que empezar más o menos de memoria y al final, estaba un poco harta de ello, pero la promesa es una promesa. Y le dije a mi querida **Sabaku no Gaa-chan** que lo intentaría. Este, como notaran, es el resultado final (x'D); de verdad, espero que esté pasable.

 _Naruto_ es creación de Kishimoto. Sólo he tomado prestados a Itachi, Sasori y Deidara porque no puedo parar de amarlos juntos.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (El ItaSaso viene del fracaso de la relación SasoDei), posible OoC y por último, se supone que hoy no ocupo un mundo alterno, así que no salgo muy bien parada de eso.

Sin más, espero que les guste mi pequeña contribución (:D)

* * *

 **((*~* [FLORES EN EL ÁTICO] ~*~))**

 **.ͼͽ.**

 **I**

 _Todo el mundo está solo._

Sasori acababa de cumplir siete años cuando entendió que la cama de sus padres jamás volvería a ser un refugio contra las pesadillas. Él se había metido entre las sábanas y acurrucado en medio del gran colchón, pero no hubo el menor consuelo mientras observaba a través de la estrecha ventana.

Esa noche, tan lejana como las estrellas del cielo, fue la primera vez que conoció la verdadera tristeza; no la que sufren los niños al romper su juguete favorito ni cuando resbalan y se tallan la cara, brazos o piernas. Sasori padeció entonces un dolor inmenso, tan grande y feroz que le fue arrebatada la voluntad de llorar al amor perdido. Sintió que le arrancaban el corazón y lo machacaban hasta convertirlo en un muñón inservible.

Un arco blanco dibujado por la luna y el rápido sesgar de una espada, lo transformaron en un demonio. Nadie quiso darse cuenta de lo roto que estaba por dentro, cómo destruyeron sus esperanzas y metas, así como le quitaron la oportunidad de dar y recibir amor. Sasori empezó a ver las cosas igual que manchas diminutas y patéticas…, no le importaba la gente habitándolo, erradicó la piedad y despreció su propio corazón al grado de intentar extirparlo.

Ya no le satisfacía la poca felicidad que daba la vida.

 _Todo el mundo está vacío._

Era una verdad innegable.

 **II**

 _La gente no tiene necesidad de otros._

Sasori tuvo que convencerse de que había olvidado cómo se sentía amar. Dejó que esas ideas románticas se marchitaran igual que flores olvidadas en un sombrío ático. Estar solo ya no le molestaba en absoluto, porque ese era el estado natural de las cosas y él lo aceptaba; sin embargo, apareció Deidara y las cosas cambiaron.

El oriundo de Iwa no era como los otros: La luz que irradiaba su alma, resplandecía cuando hablaba de arte o pasaba el tiempo con su _danna_ , aunque el pelirrojo había notado que su alumno empezaba a perder el interés en lo segundo _._

« Se convertirá en otra flor cosechada inútilmente a lo largo del tiempo. Terminará por secarse », pensó mientras observaba a Deidara haciendo una de sus esculturas. Sasori se dio cuenta que incluso cuando no aceptaba ni de cerca el arte del menor, el rubio se veía hermoso cuando lo estaba trabajando; una chispa avivaba sus ojos y le daba una vitalidad hipnótica, que en ocasiones provocaba sentimientos extraños en el marionetista, como ahora _._

—Deidara —llamó suavemente—, ¿serías capaz de amarme para siempre?

El otro ni siquiera detuvo el movimiento de sus manos. En cambio, se limitó a encoger los hombros con aparente indiferencia; el hecho fue recibido por Sasori con una dolorosa punzada.

—Huh. Ni te lo has pensado —añadió el pelirrojo, intentando sonar burlón. Deidara frunció la nariz en una mueca infantil, como un niño que no quiere comer verduras.

—Soy un asesino de rango S —bufó—. Y más que eso, soy un artista de lo efímero, hum. La verdadera pregunta es si te bastaría con que te correspondiera a mi manera.

Sasori le miró con detenimiento, sin llegar a decir nada.

¿Por qué le había preguntado a Deidara una cosa así? ¿Estaba resentido al ver que éste iba alejándose más y más? ¿Realmente le importaba tanto? Hasta hace unas semanas, él habría jurado que ambos se utilizaban mutuamente y estaba bien con ello.

 _Siempre puedes encontrar un sustituto para cada talento o relación._

Quizá temía ser poca cosa para el rubio, ya que éste se había convertido en el único soporte de su vida, la cual había dejado de tener sentido por sí sola.

 **III**

 _Estaba cansado de un mundo como éste._

Itachi tomó una de sus manos con firmeza. Ahí donde tendría que sentir su calor, no había nada; la expresión cejijunta y la boca contraída que mostraba el Uchiha, eran los únicos que le permitían adivinar la dureza de su agarre.

Durante un momento, la tierra muerta y árida chocó contra el frío y cortante rubí.

—Yo sé lo que hacen tú y Deidara —prorrumpió Itachi entre dientes, la voz destilando ponzoña e ira—. No lo hagas más. Ninguno encontrará algo bueno al final del camino.

—¿Eh~? —Exclamó Sasori, arrastrando la sílaba—. Es una decisión que no te concierne, Uchiha.

Los ojos granate se afilaron a tal extremo que el taheño arqueó una ceja, inquieto.

—Deidara sabe precisamente cuál es el límite de su afecto: No es más que pura admiración. Lo tuyo no, y te harás daño.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Las heridas que guardo en mi memoria, son tantas que no alcanzarías a creerlas. Precisamente porque son tantas, ya ni las siento.

El Uchiha abrió grandes los ojos y luego suavizó su expresión, con la lástima dibujada en las facciones. Sasori sintió disgusto inmediato hacia esta nueva faceta.

—No malgastes tu valioso tiempo preocupándote de mí.

Sasori se deshizo del agarre y siguió su camino.

 _El Diablo también quiso conseguir la luz alguna vez, pero se cansó de que todo le saliera mal._

 **IV**

 _Siluetas en medio de una tormenta de arena._

Deidara podía llegar a resultar insoportable a veces. Era como estar enamorado de un volcán: En ocasiones tenía extraños ataques de ira y berreaba, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos; otros días se limitaba a pasearse muy digno, sin mirarlo aun cuando se cruzaban por el pasillo y sus hombros se rozaban. Sí, el rubio podía fastidiarlo todo.

Lo peor es que Sasori debía fingir que le importaba una mierda, siendo que le dolía profundamente.

Esa tarde, mientras echaba un último vistazo por encima del hombro a la gabardina de Akatsuki desapareciendo por la esquina, sintió que volvía a romperse algo en su interior. Cuando giró hacia la habitación donde rezaba su nombre, se topó de lleno con el rostro expectante de Itachi a tan sólo un par de metros. El marionetista fulminó al moreno, respingando la nariz.

—Adelante: Puedes hacerlo —gruñó Sasori en voz baja. Los ojos de Itachi adquirieron un brillo cálido y sobrecogedor. Sintió un raro estremecimiento antes de escuchar la voz suave del Uchiha.

—¿Qué cosa?

—"Te lo dije".

Itachi, en un repentino movimiento, se acercó al taheño y sostuvo la barbilla del oriundo de Suna. Éste se hallaba demasiado anonadado para hacer algo cuando el Uchiha se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Sin terminar de poner distancia entre ellos, el joven continúo:

—No lo haré —prometió en un susurro—. Es de muy mal gusto.

—Tsk.

—En lugar de refunfuñar, ven a verme dentro de un rato a mi habitación, ¿ok?

Sasori abrió y cerró la boca sin llegar a articular palabra, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. La escena era completamente inédita pues, ¿quién se imaginaría al poderoso y elocuente Akasuna quedándose sin palabras frente a una insinuación como aquella? ¡Y nada más se viera quién se la dirigía!

—¿Qué estás tratando de…? —Comenzó, una vez recuperó la voz, pero Itachi se limitó a dedicarle una media sonrisa de lado y luego, desaparecer por el pasillo igual que si hubiera dicho un simple "Buenos días". El taheño le observó con una mueca de incredulidad bastante visible.

¡Cuánto deseaba golpear a ese Uchiha bastardo! Pero en cambio, agachó la cabeza y entró a su habitación, resignado; Sasori estaba, de alguna manera, familiarizado con ese sentimiento.

 _Quería un nuevo refugio donde aguardar la eternidad._

 **V**

 _Unos brazos para que sostuvieran de nuevo sus miedos e incertidumbres._

Sasori no llamó a la puerta, aunque era de madrugada. Podía ver la luz a través de la rendija y, después de la actuación sinvergüenza que había efectuado Itachi hace unas horas, no le causaba ningún remordimiento entrar. No obstante, sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza aterradora; a esto se le sumaba el hecho de saber que, siendo humano, sus mejillas arderían como si le hubieran marcado con acero al rojo vivo. Tenía miedo y estuvo a punto de saltar cuando oyó el chasquido de la puerta que cerró tras de sí.

Patético.

El pelirrojo miró a Itachi con aparente calma.

—Hola —saludó éste, cerrando el libro que traía en sus manos—, _Sasori._

La manera en que pronunció su nombre no fue con un matiz erótico ni pretendía otra cosa que darle algo de confianza. Sasori permaneció inmóvil en medio de las sombras que no eran alcanzadas por la titilante luz de la solitaria vela.

—Ven —invitó el moreno, haciéndole espacio en la estrecha cama. En algún momento, del cual Sasori no se había ni enterado, dejó el libro en el pequeño buró. Sus manos ahora descansaban una en su regazo, otra en el colchón. Realmente lo estaba invitando a entrar en su cama.

Gimió —casi— imperceptiblemente.

—¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó el menor, arqueando una ceja. El juego de luz y sombras que se estaba llevando a cabo en el rostro de Itachi, produjo en Sasori un sentimiento incandescente, que lo obligó a morderse el labio inferior.

—Por supuesto —bufó el pelirrojo, torciendo la boca. Hizo una pausa—. Uchiha… ¿qué estás buscando?

Itachi suspiró.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—Estoy con Deidara —replicó y notó que su voz se perdía en medio de la estancia, la cual parecía repentinamente grande.

—Ahora, no.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambos. El marionetista se sintió indignado por la sugerencia y de pronto, no sabía qué estaba haciendo en esa habitación o cuál era la razón para no cortarle a Itachi la garganta. Pero no hizo nada que atentara contra la seguridad del otro y no era porque sintiera miedo del Sharingan. Simplemente…

—Lo necesitas.

—¿Sexo? ¿Crees que soy un adolescente reprimido y calenturiento?

Itachi sonrió, aparentemente divertido. Sasori no había querido hacer una broma de esa situación y quiso darse media vuelta para salir de ahí. En cambio, sus piernas se resistían a obedecerlo; era como si repentinamente se hubieran vuelto de mantequilla.

—Sasori —llamó nuevamente el autor del holocausto Uchiha—. Jamás te habría pedido que vinieras aquí para coger. No es así como deseo que me veas.

Las palabras del moreno le hicieron detenerse cuando al fin consiguió girar sobre sus talones. Se sintió ridículo cuando volvió la mirada sobre el hombro; la confesión de Itachi le había resultado un tanto inesperada y ahora, ¡cómo no!, sentía una terrible curiosidad respecto a las intenciones del mismo hombre que había asesinado a toda su familia.

—¿Por qué crees que necesito tu ayuda?

« ¿Qué puedes darme tú para aliviar el dolor? », era la verdadera pregunta que luchó por salir y que, sin embargo, Sasori mantuvo en la punta de la lengua.

—Ven. —Respondió Itachi y el marionetista enfiló hacia el borde de la cama. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella, sintiéndose despreciable por quedar con otro hombre que no fuera Deidara—. Recuéstate. —Pidió enseguida, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y ejerciendo un poco de presión. Sasori se dejó hacer, por un momento dejando atrás a la marioneta automática y permitiendo que le dijeran cómo moverse, dejándolo acostado y dándole la espalda al más joven—. Sólo eso.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se expandieron mientras Itachi se retorcía para apagar la lámpara. No podía sentir los movimientos del renegado de Konoha, pero escuchaba el suave crujir de los resortes y notó que sus pies descalzos eran empujados cuando el otro juntó los suyos, amoldándose a una mejor posición.

El cuarto, sumido en las tinieblas tan características de la guarida, dibujó recuerdos en la mente del pelirrojo; un sueño lejano y olvidado. ¿Estaba de vuelta en el pasado, con sus padres?

No, claro que no. Eso era imposible. Y sin embargo, ¿qué era esa sensación cálida mientras los brazos de Itachi empezaban a abrazarlo?

—Buenas noches, Sasori.

 _¿Qué podía ofrecerle el misterioso cuervo al fantasma de un ángel?_

—Buenas noches… Itachi.

 _Un jardín del tamaño de un bosque donde cultivar sus flores._

Aquella noche, el recostarse uno cerca del otro, se sintió mucho más íntimo que haberse besado y trazado mapas a través del cuerpo desnudo. Pese al fuerte latido de su corazón, Sasori durmió tranquilo por primera vez en casi una década.

 **V**

 _En la profundidad de su alma, quiere pensar que todo está bien._

—Me das lástima —bufó Deidara con voz temblorosa y más aguda de lo normal—. Jamás vas a entender la belleza que existe dentro de una simple chispa, hum. ¡Quiero algo que inunde mi alma y luego la abandone! Sólo así tiene sentido la vida…, nada se vuelve cotidiano o aburrido. ¡No tienes derecho a arruinar lo que tenemos, hum!

Sasori procuró no retroceder varios pasos, aunque se sentía golpeado.

—Mi corazón podría ser tuyo eternamente —profirió el marionetista, lleno de rencor. Deidara palideció todavía más—. Tú eres el que está arruinando todo, diciendo que mis sentimientos valen tan poco.

—¡Agh! —Gruñó—. ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas, hum?

Enfurecido por las palabras del rubio, Sasori dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación, dejando a un todavía iracundo Deidara maldiciéndolo por creer que renunciaría a su arte por una —aburrida— promesa de eternidad.

 _No es más que una cruel pesadilla._

 **VI**

 _Nadie puede cambiar en lo que se ha convertido, no otra vez._

—Me equivoqué —murmuró Sasori débilmente. A su lado, Itachi miraba el reflejo de ambos en el lago y jugaba con una varita que había recogido unos metros atrás—. Estaba… empantanado en una maldita fantasía de mierda. —Rio histéricamente, logrando que el Uchiha levantara la vista, preocupado—. ¿Por qué todo debe salirme mal?

Itachi no dijo nada durante un rato, pero lo cierto es que Sasori no estaba seguro de querer una respuesta. Al fin, luego de varios minutos, la voz serena y grave del Uchiha quebró el silencio.

—¿Qué estabas esperando, Sasori?

Él dejó escapar una especie de sollozo.

—Quería flores reales en el ático.

Itachi lo miró, confundido.

 _La inocencia se ha ido. Sólo el miedo define._

 **VII**

 _Condenado siempre a repetir la misma historia, con diferente nombre y distinta faz._

—Vete —ordenó Sasori, sin mirar la puerta de su taller.

—Sasori- _danna._ —Llamó el joven rubio, luciendo un poco miserable—. Lo que te dije…

—Itachi vendrá en unos minutos. No quiero que hagas explotar mi arte por una de tus disputas sin sentido, donde ya de antemano, todos sabemos que vas a perder.

Su tono era frío, o aparentaba serlo mientras arreglaba la articulación de una de sus obras. Deidara apretó los labios en una fina línea y entró, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

—Te has hecho muy amigo del Uchiha bastardo, hum —señaló con evidentes celos. Sasori no habló—. ¿Por qué?

El de Iwa permaneció ahí, aguardando por una respuesta que llegó dolorosa cuando estaba abriendo la boca para quebrar el silencio.

—Quizá tenías razón, mocoso: El corazón está lleno de chispas. La mía, puede que haya cambiado de nombre.

 _Así que vamos a disfrazar el amor de pobres promesas y dolorosos escalofríos._

 **VIII**

 _Aquel sentimiento no es para los condenados._

—La luna es hermosa —susurró el Akasuna—. Pero no tiene luz propia.

Itachi asintió, pensativo. No entendía del todo cómo venía a colación algo así, después de decirle que a sus ojos, él le parecía hermoso.

—Deidara era mi luz.

El Uchiha hizo una mueca, pero Sasori no la vio siquiera; no estaba prestándole la atención suficiente.

—Ya no tengo nada que alimente mi vida —continúo en tono melancólico—. Me volveré una sombra, otra vez.

—Las estrellas se quedan con la luna —musitó el más joven, ganándose una mirada irritada del otro.

—Ellas no hacen que brille.

—A ellas no les importa si la luna brilla o no, igual se quedan a su lado y son felices así.

Sasori expandió los ojos y luego echó una carcajada.

—¡Estás hablando de estrellas como si tuvieran sentimientos! —Obvió—. Es una reverenda estupidez.

Itachi no dijo nada y se limitó a buscar la mano de Sasori, estrechándola suavemente. El pelirrojo se quedó helado durante un segundo e intentó arrebatarla al otro, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—Quiero alumbrarte. Si no puedo darte luz, al menos, no dejaré que te pierdas. Yo estaré contigo, como las estrellas con la luna cuando el sol desaparezca.

El marionetista pensó que a Itachi no se le daba nada bien lo romántico, pero igual apretó su mano y asintió.

—Gracias, Itachi.

 _Habrá un refugio para los dos, más tangible que el final del arcoíris._

 **IX**

 _Arden los corazones rotos, fundiéndose como uno._

—Las flores del ático —prorrumpió Itachi—… esas de las que hablaste una vez, ¿qué son exactamente?

Sasori no le hizo esperar por la respuesta.

—Mi madre decía que los sueños son como flores que debemos cultivar —contestó el marionetista, entretanto dejaba escapar una risa amarga—. Creo que es una metáfora algo forzada, ¿no? Especialmente porque vivíamos en el desierto y no se ven muchas flores que digamos.

—¿Y por qué un ático? —Preguntó nuevamente el joven,

La sonrisa del pelirrojo terminó por borrarse.

—¿Alguna vez has sabido de flores que puedan crecer, abandonadas en un ático, sin agua ni luz? ¿Ahí pueden sobrevivir? No, claro que no. —Hizo una pausa—. Itachi: Así es mi corazón.

 _Son los lirios y el arte… uno la muerte y otro la vida._

 **X**

 _¿Puedes imaginar la decepción? Es más sencillo dar media vuelta y no encarar jamás el amor._

—Tengo miedo —confesó el pelirrojo con voz ligeramente temblorosa. Itachi le tomó las manos con firmeza.

—Sasori: Yo _jamás_ te haría daño.

El titiritero tuvo un sentimiento incontenible de tragar saliva o suspirar, pero como era imposible, se limitó a asentir. Cerró los ojos durante un momento, como si aquello pudiera servirle para infundirse valor a sí mismo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró y despegó los párpados con lentitud—. Hazlo ahora.

Su mirada quedó clavada en la de Itachi. Un segundo, dos, tres, cinco más y de pronto él sintió que perdía el control de sus miembros, enajenándose a ellos con una rapidez inquietante. El latido de su corazón fue el único atisbo de vida que quedó cuando el marionetista cayó hacia atrás. Los fuertes brazos de Itachi lo sostuvieron y sus ojos brillantes, escarlatas como el rubí, permanecieron acariciando el rostro del Akasuna, pero él estaba distante.

 _Fantasías de rojo y negro._

 **XI**

 _Un refugio para el ramo de flores en el ático._

Las sensaciones en su cuerpo parecían haber despertado de manera tan abrumadora, que Sasori jadeaba y buscaba un lugar del cual asirse en medio de aquella oscuridad. A su lado estaba Itachi, quien le había extendido la mano. Lo apretaba ligeramente por la muñeca y, ¡oh, por Dios! Sasori podía notar el calor de su piel, la sensación hormigueante que subía por su brazo y lo llenaba de placer en oleadas.

Se le fue el aliento y notó que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Gimió. Había pasado casi una década olvidando todas esas experiencias que ahora le caían de golpe.

—I-Itachi, no…

Pero el Uchiha le ignoró olímpicamente y en cambio, volvió a sostenerle la barbilla y le obligó a levantar el rostro.

—¿Por qué… no estás escuchando? —Continúo, haciendo un esfuerzo por liberarse de unas manos que no deseaba lo soltaran jamás. Tragó saliva.

—Sasori… ¿me dejarías estar contigo?

Los dedos de Itachi se deslizaron a través de los rizos hasta quedar detrás del cuello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Se atrevió a preguntar el taheño, con la voz atorada en algún lugar. La expresión del Uchiha lucía paciente y segura, como si la respuesta ya la supiera desde mucho tiempo atrás—. Itachi, dímelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a amarte?

Sasori sintió sus mejillas ardiendo y dejó que sus orbes descendieran al suelo mientras apretaba los labios en una fina línea. Asintió con desgana.

—Tanto como tú me quieras —susurró, acercando el rostro al pelirrojo. Éste levantó la mirada una vez más, dubitativo—. Y mucho más.

El Uchiha entonces, y sólo entonces, se dejó caer suavemente contra él, aplastando los labios de Sasori con los suyos. El movimiento de sus bocas era lento y servía para demostrar el amor que había surgido entre ellos en algún momento, una noche mientras ambos permanecían abrazados, dándose refugio.

 _Un beso no es mágico, pero en tus labios es una forma de acercarse al Cielo._

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Todo cutre el final (si no es que más)! Pero, lo cierto es que, para el tiempo que me perseguía y la terrible frustración contra mi memoria..., bueno, ya ustedes me dirán si vale la pena.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que puedan darme la oportunidad de leerlos en algún review!

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
